1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of water pumps for reciprocating piston internal combustion engines and more particularly to a water pump drive using an intermediate shaft driven by the crankshaft and mounted on one end wall of the crank housing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the German Offenlegungsschrift No. 24 37 946, the drive cogwheels of the camshaft are located on one wall of the crank housing. The water pump is attached on the other side of the crank housing and is driven directly by the camshaft. The pump wheel is coaxially fixed on the camshaft by means of a central screw and is mounted in a two-part housing, which is screwed to the outside of the crank housing. Although this construction uses few components, it has the disadvantage that it requires additional structural space in the longitudinal direction of the internal combustion engine. Furthermore, the pump wheel always operates at the camshaft speed, as a result of which strict limits are imposed on the structural form of the water pump. Such limits relate to the additionally specified values of feed pressure and feed volume.